Bored Plus Wide Awake Equals You Do The Math
by AnnabethLeMorte
Summary: **Tell Me You Love Me Timestamp (takes place immediately after Chapter 33)**You don't need to read the main story to understand this one...it's basically shameless smut. WARNINGS: Voyeurism!Kink. Human AU SLASH FIC: Cop!Dean/Doctor!Castiel, Twink!Castiel/Doctor!Balthazar (previous relationship)


**Bored + Wide Awake = You Do The Math**

by Annabeth LeMorte

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

**Rating: Hard M**

**Warnings: SLASH FIC;** **Voyeurism!Kink (Dean Watching); ** Shameless Smut; homemade porn, dirty talk, finger sucking, striptease, masturbation, boys kissing, ass play, spitting, fingerfucking, slight Daddy!Kink (Daddy!Balthazar)

* * *

**Summary: ****Tell Me You Love Me Timestamp (takes place immediately after Chapter 33)** This is what happens when Dean watches that last videotape labeled _'DB'_. I made it a separate Timestamp in case the Castiel/Balthazar pairing isn't your cup of tea. You don't need to read the main story to understand this one...it's basically shameless smut.

* * *

**AN for those that haven't read the Main Story:** This is one of several home movies Balthazar shot of Castiel while they were dating. Dean is home alone and it's after midnight. He's bored and wide awake, hence the chapter title.

Italicized parts are the video that Dean is watching, non italicized parts are Dean's reactions/actions. Formatting got screwy upon posting; hope it's not too hard to read. Enjoy!

******See end for additional note.**

* * *

Before he can lose his nerve, Dean slips the tape into the camera and double-clicks the window that pops up on his desktop.

_The video starts out with the camera trained on young Castiel sitting in the center of a rather large black leather couch. He's wearing a loose white t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans, bare feet tucked up underneath him._

_The cameraman, presumably Balthazar, zooms in on Cas' face and then slowly moves down the other man's body. The frame zooms in on Castiel's toes and then begins its climb back to the younger man's face. There's a minute of silence before Balthazar (just as Dean assumed) begins to narrate, "Let's see…here we have a very lovely little specimen. What's your name, beautiful?"_

_The young Castiel looks at the camera and rolls his eyes in obvious disdain, "You know my name, Baz."_

_Balthazar snorts from off camera and chides, "Cheeky brat. Humor me, if you would, please." The younger man smirks and the video flickers, then cuts to a wider shot of him on the same couch. Balthazar repeats his earlier question, "What's your name, beautiful?"_

Dean squirms in his seat, getting more comfortable; fingers interlacing over his stomach as he watches. Apparently the blonde doctor is going for the rather cliché casting couch vibe in this particular dirty home movie. The video has a distinctly gonzo-esque feel to it and although the genre is not something that Dean usually favors, he finds that with boyfriend in it, he can't look away. The sight of young Cas playing the role of innocent first-time porn star has Dean captivated. He thinks back to months earlier when his boyfriend had asked him if he'd ever considered that perhaps he really was just 'that dirty' in bed. Back then, Dean had balked…and now? Not so much.

_On the screen, Cas smiles shyly and whispers nervously, "Castiel James."_

_Balthazar hums, chuckling darkly, "Such a lovely name for such a lovely boy. And how old are you, Castiel James?" The camera is once again slowly moving lower to capture Cas' tight little body in frame._

_A breathy little sigh resonates before the quiet answer of, "Sixteen." There's a choked sound from behind the camera and Castiel dissolves into hysterical giggles. The camera jostles until it focuses on Cas' face once more. The younger version of his boyfriend tosses his head back and teases the cameraman mercilessly, "Oh my God! You should see your face, Baz!"_

"_You little-"_

Dean laughs and covers his face with a hand, imagining the horrified expression on Balthazar's face when Cas gave him that answer. He's still chuckling when the video flickers back…

_The shot is now an innocent looking Castiel, who appears suitably contrite, lips considerably kiss-swollen. The scene restarts again with the same two questions from previous takes. This time, Cas answers with an honest, "Twenty-two, Sir." He's sitting lotus-style on the couch, hands rubbing over his denim-clad thighs, fingertips of his right hand picking at a rip in one knee._

"_Twenty-two. My, my, my…but you do look considerably younger. Has anyone ever told you that?" Castiel smiles up at the camera, nodding at the question. "If I were to ask you to prove it…could you?" The younger Cas licks his lips and shifts, twisting to stretch onto his back on the couch cushions, lifting his hips to pull his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans. He slips the ID out and shows it to the camera. Balthazar takes the plastic card and chuckles, "Mmm you __**are**__ legal. You simply __**look**__ deliciously illegal."_

_The younger Castiel sits up and nods, leaning into the camera as if confiding a secret, "Uh huh. It gets me into a lot of trouble in the clubs." He licks his lips and pouts cutely, "No one will play with me because they think my ID is fake."_

Dean licks his bottom lip in response to the whiny note in Cas' voice. He leans back in the chair, right hand reaching out to click the video window to full-screen.

_Balthazar's voice coos sympathetically, "Poor thing. And just what kind of playmate were you looking for, exactly?"_

_Castiel licks his lips again and bats his lashes, peering up at the camera coyly, "The kind that leaves me all sweaty and full of cum." Balthazar groans and zooms on the younger man's mouth, the shot tight. Cas drags his teeth over the plump bottom lip of his gorgeous mouth and moans softly before admitting, "The kind that holds me down while they shove a massive fuck-stick into my slutty little hole."_

The declaration nearly makes Dean fall out of his chair. He barely catches himself, sitting forward quickly; muttering under his breath, "Holy shit!" Cas' dirty mouth is apparently not a new thing, like he thought. Dean kind of likes the idea. He shakes his head and whispers, "Just wait until you get home, baby."

_On screen, Balthazar's hand is cupping Castiel's cheek, thumb shoved into the younger man's mouth. Blue eyes are staring up adoringly into the camera as that pretty mouth sucks on the digit. "Such a dirty little mouth you have, little boy." Cas grins around the older man's thumb and swirls his tongue around before sucking it deep once more, moaning whorishly. His eyes never leave the camera and Balthazar mutters something in French._

_Castiel pulls off of the other man's thumb and sits back with a tiny smirk, "Are you going to punish me for my dirty…fucking…mouth, Sir? Maybe wash it out with something?" That wicked smirk is one that promises such naughty things. The tip of his tongue slides out to lave his bottom lip, making a slow circuit over it before moving to do the same on the upper one._

Dean groans and leans back in the chair again, hands shifting to loosely rest on his denim-clad thighs. He's watching someone else engage in sexual activities with his current boyfriend and it's already got him halfway to hard. Dean's a little glad Cas isn't watching the video with him so he can enjoy it without having to tone down his reactions.

_Balthazar has convinced video Castiel into stripping for the camera. The younger man is now standing, slowly baring his stomach, washboard abs flexing as he rocks his hips side to side. There's music playing in the background now, a low thrumming beat that Cas is moving to as he pulls the t-shirt up over his head. Balthazar widens the shot and the frame shakes as he moves to sit across from the couch, likely settling into a chair. The change in position makes the camera angle an upshot of the stripping brunette._

Dean sucks in a breath when the lyrics of the song start, because he recognizes it. The couple has had sex to it before, more than once. It makes him swallow hard and whimper softly under his breath. He wipes sweaty palms over the top of thighs, chewing his bottom lip as watches.

_Castiel has moved his hands to the waistband of his jeans and is slowly unzipping them. Balthazar chuckles when Cas turns his back to the camera, hips shifting side to side as he lowers the denim over first one, then the other. The older man's voice is a touch deeper when he speaks, "Such a lovely little tease. Surely you're not as inexperienced as you pretend to be?"_

_Castiel peeks over his bare shoulder and smiles, "Guess you'll have to find out, won't you...Sir?" He follows the question with a wink and a graceful bend to push the jeans down his legs. The article of clothing is kicked aside gently before Cas moves to kneel on the sofa, ass arching up toward the camera._

"_I s-sup-" Balthazar clears his throat a few times and finally says, "I suppose so." Castiel laughs softly at the stutter and undulates his hips to the music. "Another thing…don't call me 'Sir.' It makes me feel old." _

_Cas hooks his thumbs in the waistband of the underwear and teases the camera with a peek at the top half of his tight little ass before tugging them up again. He pouts and turns to face the other man. "What should I call you then? You __**are**__ older than me and I was raised to respect my elders; to be nice, polite…obedient." The young man smiles coquettishly, "I'm a good boy." He sits forward and whispers, "A very good boy. In fact…I'd love to show you just how good." The young tease leans back, cupping both hands over his crotch, "That's why I picked you out of everyone at the club."_

_The camera begins shaking gently, in time with Balthazar's laughter. "Oh, you picked me, did you? I thought it was the other way around?" Cas shakes his head slowly and rubs over his obvious erection through the underwear. The camera zooms in on where Castiel's hands are rubbing, "Here I thought you were looking for someone your own age. Seeing as you were flirting with all those college boys."_

_Balthazar settles the frame on the young man's face once more. His gorgeous blue eyes are staring directly into the camera. With a shrug, he admits, "I flirt to get free drinks. You wouldn't believe how many guys think that will maybe get them a taste of my..."_

_The older man clears his throat and zooms out, offering a full-body view of what Castiel is doing. The wider shot shows one hand disappearing under the waistband of the pale blue underwear. His breath hitches slightly, "tight…" _

Dean is so focused on the screen that he doesn't even realize his right hand is cupping over his groin, thumb tracing along the seam on the jeans as he watches the video. Dean shifts in the chair, hips lifting into his hand briefly.

_Both of Castiel's eyes drift shut and a soft little moan shudders out as that hand shifts under the material of his underwear. A tiny smile lifts his lips before whispering, "little…"_

Dean's eyes are locked on the computer screen, his own breath speeding up as he watches the much younger version of his boyfriend tease the camera. He's not even aware of speaking his thoughts aloud, "God, baby. You are so fucking hot." Dean shudders. His fingertips are now rubbing over the front of his jeans, up and down along the zipper.

_Video Cas sucks in a ragged breath and groans, "…ass." His eyes slit open and he taunts Balthazar, "I mean, isn't that why __**you**__ bought me a drink? To hopefully get a taste of me?" He grins at the camera and strokes himself harder, "You know you want a piece of me. I can always tell just which men love the taste of Twinkies."_

_Balthazar's laughter nearly makes him drop the camera. The motion of the frame is exceedingly dizzying until it settles once more. When it does, the older man has moved so he is sitting next to Castiel. His hand is the only thing in the shot. It's caressing along the line of Cas' jaw and throat, moving across his shoulders, "My God, you're gorgeous." Castiel leans forward, disappearing out of the frame and from the sound of it, kisses his older lover._

_He teases softly, the camera's microphone barely catching his words, "Was I right? Would you like a taste? Or maybe, you want me to tease you some more, hmm? Maybe you get off on watching young boys jerk off for your ca-" Balthazar growls softly, cutting off the rest in another noisy off-screen kiss._

Dean pops the button on his jeans and lowers the zipper, heaving a relieved sigh at the release of pressure around his dick. He's a little disappointed when the video ends but the lull in the tape is brief.

_The next scene is obviously a different day, because Cas isn't on the couch anymore. He's stretched out on his stomach, (seemingly) asleep on an outdoor chaise lounge, wearing only a tiny pair of tight swim trunks. The camera is videotaping from behind a sliding glass door, giving the shot a decidedly voyeuristic feel. There's a reflection of a smirking Balthazar in the glass. The older man's hair is slightly longer, ends curling over his forehead; he's wearing a pair of dark sweatpants that are hanging dangerously low. The reflection disappears with the opening of the sliding glass door._

_Balthazar walks out onto the small patio and circles around Castiel's chaise. He's softly calling out the other man's name and getting no response. It appears the younger man might actually be asleep, but then the camera focuses on the small smile on his lips. "Little faker. I knew you were awake."_

"_You're standing in my sun, Baz." Cas rolls over and stretches his arms up over his head, "Did you come out here for something in particular or did you just miss me?" He holds a hand up to block the sun when Balthazar moves, smiling up at him. "You sure do love that camera, don't you?"_

"_All depends on my subject."_

_Castiel smirks, "You must really like me then, because you always have it when I'm over here." He looks around and then grins at the camera, "Want me to give you a show?"_

"_My dear boy, I thought you'd never ask."_

_Cas sits up and stands, moving closer, "Not out here. Come inside with me?" He turns and starts back towards the sliding glass door, looking over his shoulder at the other man, "Baz, come on." Balthazar is busy zooming in on the swell of Castiel's ass. At the sound of his nickname, the shot focuses on the younger man's face once more._

The sight of his boyfriend's tight body with so much skin on display admittedly fascinates Dean. He watches the play of muscles while the younger Cas walks across the living room and settles onto the same couch from earlier in the videotape.

_Castiel moves into position, kneeling with his back facing the camera. He rubs both hands over his ass, thumbs catching under the waistband of the red swim trunks. His hips shift to allow the material to slide lower, agonizingly slow. Inch by inch the trunks bare more and more of that perfect ass. Balthazar's voice is exceptionally quiet when he speaks, "You're such a dirty boy. You know that right?"_

_Cas peeks over his shoulder and nods. His hands pause with the red trunks just under the curve of his ass, using them to lift it up before letting it drop once more. He repeats the action a few times before finally sliding them down around his knees. Castiel moans softly when Balthazar's hand slaps down on his left buttock. The slap isn't very hard but it's enough for the skin to pinken slightly. The blonde's hand rubs over that darkening skin and then shifts to splay his fingers over the small of Cas' back, working his thumb down between his younger lover's ass._

Dean's voice is barely above a whisper when he begs video Balthazar, "Zoom in." The policeman has already shoved a hand inside his jeans, jerking off to the image of that all too familiar ass. A soft, "Nnnfff yesss, thank you," escapes him as the video window gives him just what he asked for.

_Both of Castiel's hands move into the frame to spread his ass, giving the camera a perfect view of Balthazar's thumb rubbing over his tight little rosebud, "Tell me what you want, beautiful." Cas' hole clenches and relaxes under his lover's thumb and Balthazar presses down, but doesn't breach the pucker. The action makes the other man moan, hands spreading his ass wider for the camera. Balthazar rubs over him, asking gently, "Hand me the lube, Castiel."_

_There's a tiny whimpering sigh and a quiet admission of, "W-we don't have any."_

_Balthazar tuts softly, repeating Cas' name over and over in admonishment. "Whatever am I going to do with you, boy?" His hand reaches down between Castiel's legs to cup his balls, tugging gently before teasing over the 'boy's' taint with his thumb. "Guess I'll have to make do, won't I?"_

Dean fucks upwards into his fist, chest heaving with each breath. He has a brief moment to wonder if Balthazar is going to do what Dean really wants him to, before it plays out on the screen and a strangled noise escapes him.

_Balthazar spits on Cas' hole, thumb smearing it over the tight pucker. Castiel's hands are white-knuckled as he holds his cheeks open for his lover, the sounds coming from him so gloriously filthy. "Baz, please!" More saliva slides into the shot and finally Cas gets what he wants, Balthazar presses his thumb into him._

"_Mmm…you're so tight, darling. Perhaps you __**are**__ as innocent at you claim. Wouldn't that be something, hmm?" Castiel sounds wrecked as that thumb fucks in and out slowly, his moans increasing with each thrust, "Such a pretty little hole…just aching to be filled. Isn't that what you said?"_

"_YES!"_

_The thumb withdraws, pulling a frustrated scream from Cas, "Shhh…calm down. I'll not leave you unsatisfied." Castiel whispers his lover's name and Balthazar eases a glistening index finger into that winking hole. "There you go…that what you wanted?" Cas makes a happy noise and Balthazar chuckles, teasing a second finger around the rim._

There's a fine sheen of sweat all over Dean's body and he sits forward to tug his t-shirt off. He stands up and shoves the jeans down his legs, underwear quickly following suit. Dean puts the t-shirt down on the seat and resumes his position, hand curling around the base of his dick. He cups over his balls with his free hand, moaning as Balthazar works Cas open on the screen. His fingers tease over his own hole as he watches. The sounds of Castiel's moans have his dick near-painfully hard, each upstroke making his eyes roll back. Before long, he's worked as many fingers in his own hole as Balthazar has pushed into Cas. Dean slides both in deeper and scissors them open, keening under at the stretch of his rim.

_Castiel's moans are becoming more and more frantic, near-crazed, "Baz! Oh, fuck! Baz, please! Balthazar…fuckkk…oh God, right there!" Balthazar has Cas roll onto his back and the younger man is stroking hard, lines of pre-cum smearing over his shaft._

Dean times his strokes with those of his boyfriend and feels his balls tighten, pulling up into his body. He gasps out Castiel's name, teeth clamping down on his bottom lip hard. The unmistakable heat is building in the pit of his stomach and both feet are braced on the floor, toes curling with each one of Cas' pleading sobs. He's right there…dangerously close…all he needs is a little-

"_Daddy, please!"_

And that's all it takes. Dean clenches his jaw, swallowing down his scream of completion, ropes of cum shooting over his belly and chest. He shudders through the orgasm, the sound of Castiel cumming onscreen a wonderful backdrop to his climax. It takes Dean a few minutes to catch his breath and it's another few before his body is able to power through the lassitude that has settled over him.

Twenty minutes later, he's freshly showered and curled around his boyfriend's pillow, a lazy smile on his lips as he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

**Additional Note:** The song that Dean recognized is Angel by Massive Attack.


End file.
